1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners of the type employing a disposable filter bag and, more particularly, to a novel carrier device for supporting a filter bag in predetermined operative position within a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional vacuum cleaners which include provision for use of a disposable filter bag require that the filter bag must be handled and carried apart from any tray or carrier to a disposal facility. U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,675,399, July 11, 1972 and 4,257,789, Mar. 24, 1981, disclose vacuum cleaner constructions in which filter bag disposal in this conventional fashion is required. Dust and debris separating or collecting pans or trays, per se, are known in the vacuum cleaner art as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,098,507, June 2, 1914 and 3,856,488, Dec. 24, 1974, but spilling of the collected dirt is possible because the combination with a disposable filter bag is not included.